A Big Parade Of Numbers
A Big Parade Of Numbers is an original Barney song that first appeared in "Having Tens of Fun!". It is a variation of the song, "Carnival of Numbers". Lyrics English= A big parade of numbers is coming today. It's so much fun, it kinda makes me want to say: "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." Yes, numbers can be fun, no matter where or when. You can find numbers everywhere if you look around. You can count the puffy clouds or the sticks on the ground. They're in so many places and they're so much fun. The big parade of numbers is for everyone! A big parade of numbers is coming today. It's so much fun, it kinda makes me want to say: "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." Yes, numbers can be fun, no matter where or when. You can count on your fingers, you can count on your toes. You can have somebody measure you to see how much you've grown. You can count how many letters there are in your name. You can think of a number for a guessing game. A big parade of numbers is coming today. It's so much fun, it kinda makes me want to say: "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." Yes, numbers can be fun, no matter where or when. |-| Spanish= Un carnaval de números hoy vamos a hacer Será muy divertido, no lo vas a creer “Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez” Contar es divertido al derecho y al revés En cualquier lado hay cosas que tu puedes contar Puedes contar las nubes o los pasos que das Dondequiera que se encuentren te vas a divertir El carnaval de números te hará feliz Un carnaval de números hoy vamos a hacer Será muy divertido, no lo vas a creer “Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez” Contar es divertido al derecho y al revés Puedes contar con las manos y también con los pies Si te mides sabrás cuanto has crecido este mes El contar letras de nombres es la gran diversión O hacer adivinanzas de numeración Un carnaval de números hoy vamos a hacer Será muy divertido, no lo vas a creer “Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez” Contar es divertido al derecho y al revés Barney Song Used In... #Having Tens of Fun! (1993) (first appearance) #Barney's Parade of Numbers (Episode Featured: Having Tens of Fun!) (1996) #Tick Tock Clocks! (1997) #More Barney Songs (Scene Taken from: Tick Tock Clocks!) (1999) #Barney's Favorite Songs (Video Featured: More Barney Songs/Scene Taken from: Tick Tock Clocks!) (2000) #Barney's Learning Round-Up (Episode Featured: Having Tens of Fun!) (2001) #Numbers! Numbers! (2002) #Barney: Sing Along Fun (Video Featured: More Barney Songs/Scene Taken from: Tick Tock Clocks!) (2003) #Barney's Numbers! Numbers! (Episode Featured: Numbers! Numbers!) (2003) #A-Counting We Will Go! (2004) #You Can Count on Me! (episode) (2005) #A-Counting We Will Go (Home Video) (Scene Taken from: A-Counting We Will Go!) (2010) #Dinos in the Park (Episode Featured: You Can Count on Me! (episode)) (2016) Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Barney Songs Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Songs Written By Philip Parker Category:1993